The Gaming Design Teacher Named Jeff: Bob the Builder and Jeff 3
by MemeChives69
Summary: This story is about how Jeff met his man. Haha


Jeffy Poo was on 4chan. He was browsing through /a/ so he could some good old anime to watch. The anime he previously watched was My Little Pony. He really enjoyed that one."God dammit, my students really make me hard."He said in a horney tone of primal rage. He whipped out his cock and slapped it against his computer screen. Pinkie Pie was on his screen at that moment. He kept slappin and slappin his dickie on the monitor and then it extended to the keyboard and he accidentally opened 3D studio max. "Oh man, I should model my dream boy, Bobbie." He then started to model. It took him about ten decades to finish but he completed it in two days. He then caressed his computer screen and screamed,"NIGGER NIGGER ON THE WALL, COME TO LIFE!" Nothing happened. He screamed like a fucking nigger and nothing happened. That was the the only solution, but it didn't work. Tough luck bucko. He got a bunch of data out of his computer and tied it into a noose and prepared his suicide. He was so fuckin ready to die, like holy shit the thought of dying made him so rOCK SOLID. He wrapped it around his neck and screamed,"WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL? WHY CAN'T I FUCK THE MAN I LOVE/?!" And then…"But you can, Jefferson." Scrappy Doo was shocked. Was he really hearing that sexy voice? He turned around and saw him. It was actually him. Boberson Builder in his muscular tone."Come over here and let me peel your bananananana." Jeffy Cumquat rushing towards Bilderberg Bobby to bounce on his bananana. "Oh wow, bob. You are as hard as a gorilla on aids fucking a nigger with alzheimer's." This made Bob roar with sexual tension and then he came all over Jeffy. Jeff was disappointed that his little ski trip on the oberson slopes was over."Damn nigga how bout u learn to last a lil longer. One hundred emoji." This saddened Bob, but then Bob's dick pierced through Jeffy's butthole and Jeffy started screaming the lyrics of Last Christmas by Michael Halen. A true sex hero when it came to pop drop cop mall cops. Bob began to hum the spongebob theme song backwards because bob knew exacltly what turned Jeffy on. Jeffy notice bob's overwhelming gratitude, and gave him a kiss while riding his cock. Jeffy was so horney right now, that he exploded into a million pieces and died. What a tragedy this was. Bobby blackenigger's love was destroyed. Bob humped every individual piece of Jeffy poo that was left and then went home to watch some My little Pony. While home, Bob decided to drink himself to death with milk. "I can't ever live a life without my precious bobby boo. I'll miss and love you all." Bobby began to cum and he began to chum a little as well, but most importantly, he began to chug the milk, amirite?! As he start to chug more and more, he watched my little pony as he started to fade into the black abyss. "Oh rainbow dash, i wish you would dash right into my cute little boy pussy ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;0000." And then he saw Jeff hayton on the tv. This provoked him to drink even faster. And then Jeffy scrottie walked right out of the tv and said to Bob,"I've returned from apple sperm cell tell my hells bells." This shocked bob and then bob came all over bob and all over every single person alive on planet saturn and impregnated everyone organism. They get married and then they fucked the shit out of each other because they were bored. One day they decided to go to a holocaust concentration camp so they could die. They all died.

Fin

Nah they survived the holocaust. Afterwards they cried their eyes out asnd began to fuck the shit out of each other like donald duck did to tony stark in Avengers 6: The Return of Columbine. Adn then, after that sexy confrontation, they exploded again and then they died sixty nine times. Get it? SIXTY FUCKING NINE. *cue fresh prince of bel air opening with dicks everywhere and donny trumpo* They reincarnated into little sea urchins and fucked each other by licky bum stab get a full load of six pack abs by doing these ab exercises four times a week. Only $9.99 at McDonalds. Badabababa I'm killing myself tonight. They died again and then came back to life as themselves and they looked at each other and Jeff Hayton said,"Bobby, no matter what we go through, I will always cum in your ear for love and pleasure. Okay, baby boo bear?" "Okay mama bear." They disa[eared. They don't exist anymore. They are nothing but stars in the sky. Unreachable and unfathomable. The end. Fin Kin. din din my ding dong PENISSSSS.


End file.
